The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems (IHSs), and more particularly to latching system for a moveable component in a removable IHS.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an IHS. An IHS generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, IHSs may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in IHSs allow for IHSs to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, IHSs may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
In one example, a plurality of removable IHSs such as, for example, modular servers (e.g., blade servers), may be coupled to an IHS enclosure. As the performance of IHSs has grown, modular servers have increased in size and/or weight. For example, the IHS enclosure may house ‘single-high’ blade servers, ‘double-high’ blade servers, ‘double-wide’ blade servers, and a variety of other modular servers known in the art. As the modular servers have increased in size, they have also increased in weight (e.g., around 15 pounds for ‘single-high-blade servers and around 30 pounds for ‘double-high’ or ‘double-wide’ blade servers.) The Applicants have found that the weight of these modular servers can become an issue, particularly when a moveable component is added to the modular server that had the ability to shift the center of mass of the modular server and present difficulties for a user carrying the modular server.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a latching system for a moveable component in a removable IHS.